seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Lost
:Octopus King: Quickly, Polvina, quickly! :Octopus Queen: You can’t be late for your first day of school! :Octopus King: You have everything? :Polvina: Yes, Father. :Octopus Queen: Do you have your lunch? :Polvina: Yes, Mother. :Octopus King: Remember, Polvina, you are a princess. And you must always act like one. :Polvina: I know, Father. :Octopus Queen: You must be on your best behaviour. :Polvina: I will, Mother! :Octopus King: Uhh, now where are King Starfish and Princess Ester? :musical flourish :Starfish King: Good morning, everyone! Right, Ester, into the carriage, now. :musical flourish :Starfish King: Remember now, don’t give Miss Marla the kind of trouble you give me! :Ester: When do I give you trouble, Father? :Starfish King: chuckles When don’t you give me trouble? :Octopus King: On your way, girls. :Polvina and Ester: Goodbye! :Octopus King: Behave like princesses should behave! :Polvina and Ester: We will! laughing :Polvina: All the princesses will be at school! Won’t it be wonderful to be all together? :Ester: I hope Miss Marla is nice! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: No, Spikey, you can’t come with us. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: sternly Spikey, go home. :Polvina: Oh, let him come with us, Ester. What harm can he do? :Ester: grumbles Alright, come on then. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: But you’ll have to stay outside while we’re in school. :Spikey: happily :woosh :Isa: Hello, Polvina! Hello, Ester! :Polvina and Ester: Hello, Isa! :Isa: I can’t wait for school to start! See you there! :woosh :Matilda: Morning, Ester! Morning, Polvina! :Polvina and Ester: Hi, Matilda! :Matilda: Isn’t this great? Our first day of school! :Ester: We’re so slow! Can’t we go any faster? We’ll be the last at school. :Polvina: shrieks Shark! :Tubarina: Don’t be such a fraidy-fish, Polvina, it’s only Gummy. He won’t hurt you. :Polvina: But he’s a shark, Tubarina. And I’m so afraid of sharks! :Panjo: gurgling :Ester: Hello, Panjo. What is it? What’s the matter? :Panjo: gurgling :Polvina: We don’t have time to play, Panjo. :Ester: I don’t think he wants to play. Is something wrong? :Panjo: gurgling :Polvina: He wants us to follow him. :Ester: We’d better have a look. :Tubarina: You can’t follow that silly seahorse. It wants you to go to the Coral Caves. :Polvina: gasps We’re not allowed there! :Ester: But someone might be in trouble! Go on, Panjo. :Polvina: Ester?! scoffs Tentie, you stay here. You too, Spikey. :Spikey: gurgling :Polvina: Wait! Ester! :Tubarina: You’ll both be late for school! What will I tell Miss Marla? :Polvina: We won’t be long! :Tubarina: Oh! tuts Come on, Gummy, let’s go. :Polvina: Slow down, Ester! :chatting :Miss Marla: Good morning, class! :Students: Good morning, Miss Marla! :Miss Marla: Is everyone looking forward to their first day of school? :Students: Yes, Miss Marla! :Miss Marla: Now, let me see… There seems to be three princesses missing. :Tubarina: I’m here, Miss Marla! :Miss Marla: So you are Tubarina? But where are Polvina and Ester? :Tubarina: Oh, they, uhh… They should be here soon. :Miss Marla: I hope so. It wouldn’t be very good if they missed the start of their first lesson. :Whales: calling :Miss Marla: Oh my! :Whales: calling :Juli: Where did all these whales come from? :Isa: Matilda’s voice - error What are they doing here? :“Jaune”: Juli’s voice Leia, you’re the Whale Princess. What do they want? :Whales: and gurgling :Leia: One of their young whales is lost. And they’re calling him! :Miss Marla: And knowing whales, they won’t stop until they find him. Let’s get inside, girls, quick as we can! :Ester: Keep going, Panjo, we’re right behind you! :Polvina: I don’t like this place at all! Ester? Ester? Where are you? :Ester: Over here! :Polvina: I can’t see you. Where did you say? :Ester: Right here. :Polvina: Oh, I thought I’d lost you. :Ester: But I have lost Panjo. :Panjo: gurgling :Polvina: Over there! :music :Polvina: Now I see why Panjo is so anxious. :Ester: Poor little whale! :Polvina: He must’ve lost his herd. :Ester: It’s alright, we’re here to help. :Polvina: What is this? :Ester: It must be a net from the Dryland. We don’t have anything like this down here. :Polvina: Why can’t the people of Dryland be more careful? We need help. shouts Tentie! :Ester: shouting Spikey! :Whales: calling :Soraia: They’re getting very close… :Tubarina: Too close. :Miss Marla: Stay calm, everyone. They’ll soon pass by. :Whale: calling :landing on the sea floor, students screaming :Tubarina: I hope they find that little whale soon, or else there’ll be nothing left of our school! :Ester: When I say “pull”, we pull! :gurgling, others exerting strength :Ester: Pull! :gurgling, others exerting strength :Polvina: We did it! :Ester: Are you hurt? :Panjo: screaming :Ester: gasping Shark! :Polvina: Maybe… maybe this is a nice gummy shark like Tubarina’s. :Ester: That’s no gummy shark, not with teeth like that! Scatter, everyone! :screams :Polvina: The shark’s after Ester! What can we do? :Little whale: then calls :Polvina: There’s no point calling for help. :Little whale: calling :Polvina: We’re too far away for anyone to hear. beat Unless… Now little whale, let’s work together. :calls, Polvina blows into seashell horn :Whales: calling :Miss Marla: Keep down, everyone! Poor Ester and Polvina, they’re out there somewhere. :Tubarina: I told them not to follow that silly seahorse! :Miss Marla: What seahorse? Tubarina, have you told me everything you know? :Tubarina: Well, I… :Whales: and rumbling :Leia: Look, they’re leaving. :Ester: gasping Oh no! shark You can’t hurt me. My father and mother are a king and a queen, and I’m a princess. :Shark: chuckles :of rocks being thrown :Polvina: Go away! Leave my friend alone! :Ester: Polvina, get away while you can! :Polvina: Not while you’re in danger! I don’t care how scared I am of sharks! :Shark: chuckles :Whales: calling :Ester: gasp I don’t believe it! :Whales: calling :Ester: So, you still think you’re tough, shark? :Shark: dog-like whines :Polvina: Are you alright, Ester? :Ester: of relief I am now, thanks to you and the whales. :vocalising :Ester: I can’t wait to get to school and tell everyone about this! :Polvina: We’ve forgotten about school! We’re so late! :vocalising :Ester: What does he want? :Polvina: I think we might be at school a lot quicker than we thought. :Miss Marla: It doesn’t look so bad at all. Just a few roof tiles to patch up. :Tubarina: Miss Marla, what about Polvina and Ester? :Miss Marla: We must start a search for them immediately. :Whales: calling :Tubarina: Not more whales! :Whales: calling :Ester: Hi, everyone! :Leia: I’ve never seen whales give anybody a ride before. :Ester Polvina’s voice - error:' Goodbye, little whale! :'Little whale: vocalising :Polvina Ester’s voice - error:' You make sure to stay with the big whales. :'Little whale: vocalising :Whales: calling :Tubarina: What happened? :Isa: Where have you been? :Polvina: We rescued a little whale that was trapped in some netting. :Ester: And there was this big shark too, but we took care of him. :Students: and cries of “Shark?” :Miss Marla: That was very brave of you, girls, but you should’ve come straight to school. :Polvina: But, Miss Marla, someone was in trouble! :Ester: We had to help. :Miss Marla: Yes, I suppose you did. Well done, girls. :Polvina and Ester: Thank you, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: But we really must get some schoolwork done today. Come on, everyone, inside, please. :chattering :Tubarina: Was that true about the shark? :Polvina: It is. And it was no little gummy shark. :Tubarina: You must promise to tell me all about it. :Polvina Ester’s voice - error:' We will, Tubarina. :'Polvina: What an exciting first day of school! :Ester: And we haven’t even started yet! :Polvina: I hope every day is as exciting as this! :Ester: It will be. We’ll make sure of it! :Polvina and Ester: laughing